The GCRC contains 8 beds, a diet kitchen, Physiological Observation Room, 2 Core Labs, 1 Isotope Lab, and an Outpatient Research Unit. Staff: Program Director, Biochemist Consultant, 3 biochemistry technicians, 1 lab assistant, 1 dietitian, 1 administrative secretary, 1 clerk typist, 7 RNs, 2 aides, 1 orderly, and 1 ward clerk. On-going projects: Natural History of Renal Disease; Effects of Synthetic TRH on Pituitary-Thyroid Axis in Man; Intermediary Metabolism of Pregnancy; Regulation of Endogenous Fuels; Experimental Chemotherapy of Choriocarcinoma; Studies on Memory; Evaluation of Homologous Renal Transplantation; Adrenergic Receptors and Renin Release; Physiologic Studies of Radio-Iodine-Labeled Factor VIII: Study of Biochemical and Biophysical Aspects of Lipoprotein in Nephrotic Syndrome Pre- and Post-Transplant; Clinical Pharmacokinetics of DPH; Studies on Urinary Hydroxyproline in Complement-Dependent Inflammatory Conditions; CNS Toxicity of Lidocaine-Possible Psychotropic Activity of Glycinexylidide; Lipiduria; Scleroderma Cooperative Study; Neurohumoral Factors in Endocrine Regulation; Contribution of Folate Depletion on CNS Toxicity in Patients with Trophoblastic Disease; Clinical Trials on Minodose Heparin, Aspirin, Dipyridimole and Sulfinpyrazone in Prevention of Arterial Thromboembolism; TRH: Secretion and Actions; Evaluation of Oxyprenolol as an Antihypertensive Agent; Clinical Pharmacology of Common Drugs; Immunological Studies in Patients with Renal Disorders; Cachexia Study; Effects of Cigarette Smoke on Small Airways in Human Lungs; Study of Nutritional Status of Cancer Patients.